Superman Tonight
by adii1201
Summary: From now on, he will save her.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own DH and I really don't own Bon Jovi.

**A/N:** I wrote this and then I hated it and I rewrote it again. I just really love the song (Superman Tonight by Bon Jovi) that I just had to find a storyline that would fit the song. So it takes place just a while after they got married and it's kinda based on Lynette's past. Anyway, I hope you'll like it and I'd love to hear what you think!

_Superman Tonight_

They got married about a month ago and they were still learning things about each other. But Lynette still kept her biggest secret to herself.

They went to sleep, together, like they always did, with his arms wrapped around her.

"_Joe?" _She called. She was obviously asleep but Tom woke up.

"_What are you doing? Leave me alone" _She began shouting.

"_No, please! Leave me alone" _By now she was crying, kicking and trying to release herself from Tom's grip, thinking he was someone else.

"_Lynette, wake up, it's me" _Tom called.

_There's something about you_

_I want to rescue_

_I don't even know you_

_So what does that mean_

_Maybe I'm cynical_

_I'm painfully logical_

_You're tragic and beautiful_

_And that's good enough for me_

She opened her eyes, realizing it was only a dream. It felt so real, so vivid. Her cheeks were wet from the tears, her heart pounding out of her chest.

Tom looked at her frightened. He never saw her like that and he knew there was something she wasn't telling him.

"_I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" _Lynette asked, looking embarrassed.

"_No, I'm fine. Are you?" _Tom asked.

"_Yes, it was just a dream. I'm fine"_ She whispered, hoping she was convincing enough. But Tom knew her, inside out, even if he didn't know everything about her.

_You're looking for a hero, but it's just my old tattoo_

_Tonight I swear I'd sell my soul to be a hero for you_

"_Lynette… Don't shut yourself. What's wrong? Who's Joe?"_

"_I said his name out loud" _Lynette said, more to herself than to Tom.

Tom nodded. _"Come on, tell me"_

"_Well… (Sighs) Ok. Joe was one of the guys my mom dated back when I was 16. My mom was drunk all the time so she had no idea what was going on. I woke up one day and went to get something to drink and he was sitting in the kitchen, an empty bottle of scotch in his hand. I asked him if everything's ok and he said yes so I was about to go back to bed but he grabbed my arm and pulled me to him. I wasn't sure what he wanted and then he kissed me, moving his hands all over me. I pushed him away from me and the next morning I left home and didn't come back till he was gone"_

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Could be your superman tonight_

Tom listened carefully to his wife. She was upset and hurt and was having a hard time telling him all of this.

"_Why am I hearing about this only now?" _Tom asked, his voice was calm, his hand touching her face softly, moving a stray hair.

"_I never told this to anyone" _She answered.

"_But… Baby I'm not other people. I'm your husband I need to know these things."_

"_I know, I just… I didn't want to go there…"_

"_Why? Is there something else you're not telling me?" _Tom asked, concerned.

_If somebody sent you_

_An angel to save you_

_What would you tell him to turn him away_

_That your heart don't break_

_That your lips don't kiss_

_That life is just a lie_

_That heaven don't exist?_

"_No…"_ She answered, but she was lying.

"_Lynette. Honey, you're all worked up about it, there's gotta be more you're not telling me. What is it? What did he do to you?"_

"_Nothing Tom. Please, can we drop it? I don't want to talk about it"_

"_Lynnie… I want to help you but I can't save you from anything if you won't tell me"_

"_Tom, you can't save me. What's done is done."_

"_My job is to make you feel safe and if you had that dream it means you're not feeling safe. Please, tell me" _He looked at her, anxiety and love were written all over his face.

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Could be your superman tonight_

She took a deep breath and decided he deserves to know. After all, she chose to spend the rest of her life with him.

"_When I pushed him away he got mad. He got his hold on me and he was much stronger than me. He pushed me to the floor and began hitting me so hard. I cried so hard but no one heard me. I was sure he would rape me but the alcohol won him over and he fainted. I remember I was bleeding and every part of my body hurt but I didn't care. All I wanted was to get out of there and so I went to my room and packed my things, wrote my sisters a note they should stay as far away as they could from him and left."_ She then lifted her shirt a little showing Tom the scar he already knew but was too afraid to ask what happened. And then he understood.

_Who's gonna fix you_

_The next time you break down_

_Stranded alone by the side of the road_

_It's your baggage that's dragging you down_

_Don't look back_

_Let it go_

"_Oh baby"_ Tom said. He wished he could've saved her or at least be there for her when she went through all this.

"_It's ok, it was a long time ago, I'm fine"_ Lynette said, the tears covering her face.

"_No it's not ok. It never was and never will be. I'm so sorry you had to go through it." _He took a breath and she could see he's upset.

"_I can't believe he hurt you like this. Damn!" _He said, now a little shouting.

"_Tom, you can't do anything about it."_ She whispered.

"_Not about what already happened, no. But I promise you I won't let anything like that ever happen to you again. From now on, I'll protect you, I swear" _

Lynette smiled at him. She knew all along she was safe with him _"I love you" _She breathed on his lips right before she kissed him.

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Was that superman_

_Who's gonna save you_

_When the stars fall from your sky_

_And who's gonna pull you in_

_When the tide gets too high_

_Who's gonna hold you_

_When you turn out the lights_

_I won't lie I wish that I_

_Could be your superman tonight_


End file.
